


a/o/b watersports vore orgy

by eggboy



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggboy/pseuds/eggboy
Summary: the title is a joke please don’t read this I just need to link it to a friend





	a/o/b watersports vore orgy

sulu has always hated math. that was fact, despite his apparent disposition towards the subject. he has hated every single math teacher he ever had, he hates memorizing proofs and theorems, he hates writing out equations, he hates math. so on the first day of his junior year, at 8:15 am, sulu walks into first period calculus with all the hate in his heart he can muster. He scans the room, desperate to find his friends. he knows that spock was in this class, as well as uhura. sure enough, he sees them in the corner, a free seat to spock’s right. they wave him over and he goes to sit with them. to his front, uhura. to his left, spock. to his right, a skinny, youngish looking boy wearing—of all things—a cardigan. a cardigan with three vertical stripes on each side and a buttoned oxford underneath. sulu looks over at spock. sulu can’t believe it. someone who arguably dressed worse than spock. no, sulu is being unfair. it isn’t that bad. it’s just slightly odd. usually most people who wore cardigans were girls who bought them oversize to look cute. the kid’s cardigan fits him correctly, like he actually likes cardigans and not the feeling of being small and cute.  
“oh damn!” uhura mouths as she turns around to glance at cardigan kid, “he’s really wearing a cardigan.”  
sulu smiles.  
one or two minutes after the bell, the teacher, an older woman, comes to the front of the class. she briefly introduces herself and takes attendance. sulu begins to zone out.  
“pavel chekov?” she asked. the cardigan kid nearly jumped out of his seat when he raised his hand and said that he was here. he had an accent, probably russian, judging from his name.  
sulu zoned out once again, only paying attention when the teacher got to spock’s name. “sch- sh- shin? shin tuh-gay?” the teacher struggled before spock spoke up.  
“just spock, ma’am.”  
“my! you must be from vulcan!” the teacher began listing off spock’s physical features he  
had received from his vulcan father.  
“you are very observant.” poor spock.  
apparently the teacher thought she was being complemented because she thanked him  
and went on about how she wished more people had “vulcan courtesy” which honest to god made sulu snort. she went on with attendance, calling sulu’s name right after spock’s. for old times sake, sulu said that he was “present” instead of the typical “here” in middle-school-sulu fashion. he was only hoping for uhura to crack a smile, remembering the days of hyperactivity and the low points of puberty, but cardigan kid (chekov? something like that?) absolutely lost it. he was giggling and covering his mouth. sulu exchanged a look with uhura.  
“mr. chekov, what do you find so funny?” the teacher snapped at the poor kid, who had gone from hysterical to shell-shocked in a matter of seconds.  
“n-nothing ma’am!” chekov said, eyes wide with panic.  
the teacher went on with names and did normal first day of school garbage with the class until the bell rang and sulu was (finally) allowed to leave.  
“and you would not fucking believe the pass she made at spock. like, can you even be more desperate?” uhura chattered on about something that chapel did as her, sulu, and kirk  
walked out to lunch after ap physics. sulu and kirk walked side by side with uhura wedged between them. a uhura sandwich, made with two slices of smelly teenage boy.  
“dude, that russian kid nearly peed himself when you said ‘present’ instead of ‘here’” kirk said, looking at sulu.  
“he did the same exact thing in calc and gym today. spock saw it both times.” sulu replied.  
“I don’t doubt you man. he’s lucky pike has a sense of humor. if he had mendez for chem last year he would’ve gotten detention for a week.’’ kirk grimaced.  
“you only hate mendez because he made you and sean finnegan lab partners!” laughed sulu. he remembered how much kirk had complained to him, talking about how mendez “cockblocked” him by not making him partners with spock.  
“I swear, he has it out for me. he gave me detention because some kid offered me a pot brownie in the bathroom. i told him i didn’t have any but apparently he ‘doesn’t trust’ that my ‘telling’ was ‘honest and reliable.’” kirk said, distressed.  
uhura began talking about another one of spock’s sort-of-exes (seriously, was that her type?) as they walked into the lunchroom.  
last class of the day is english and sulu took one step into the room before he realized he couldn’t wait for it to be over. he slumped down in a desk by the window, knowing he might hate this class even more than calculus because not only is english his worst subject, but he also has no friends in this class. sulu saw a figure in the corner of his eye and he looked over at the person who sat beside him. and, dear god, it’s chekov. the cardigan kid. chekov smiled and waved after setting his books down.  
the teacher is a wisp of a man with a very thin, brittle voice that makes sulu want to jump out the window and make a run for it. the teacher called attendance and soon he came to sulu’s name.  
“hikaru sulu?” the teacher asked, looking up from his roster.  
sulu looked chekov directly in the eye.  
“present.”  
chekov let out a full laugh this time, but quickly stopped when the teacher looked up from  
his list.  
the rest of the week went by in a haze. by friday he’s nearly sleepwalking. his ap physics teacher assigned sulu, kirk, uhura, and the scrawny russian kid a project but he’s so tired he couldn’t be assed to care. he didn’t resurface from the murky depths of his own first week exhaustion until walking home friday afternoon. he mentally cursed his sister for going to a university so far away. when she was a senior she would drive him home from school. now she was studying at columbia to become a brain surgeon or something equally prestigious. all throughout their childhood they were best friends. even through middle school and high school, they had been close as ever. when he was in eighth grade, she was the first person he came out to. then last year, she had visited for thanksgiving, wearing actually nice clothes, with a

charming and respectable boyfriend on her arm. she even sat at the grown-up table, while hikaru was stuck with his bratty cousins and a dixie cup of apple juice. she was on a completely different plane of existence from him. it stung like hell .  
once sulu was home, he made a beeline straight to his room. he threw off his backpack and practically lept into bed. he wiggled under the covers and began to doze off. just as he was swimming the line of consciousness and sleep, his phone went off. he groaned and leaned over, picking up his phone.  
jim: Hey can u rate this pic of me I promise u it’s not a nude I need to see if it’s ‘gram worthy.  
jim: Also 4 our group project I’m going to make a group chat once I get that Chekov kid’s number. Apparently he joined Robotics so Scotty has his discord or something lol.  
shit. sulu had forgotten about their group project.  
You: your selfie is fine dude  
You: fuck whens the project due tho  
jim: I think next Friday? Uhura probably knows.  
You: thx  
sulu set his phone back down and went back to sleep, attempting some form of  
recuperation after a draining week.  
the next couple weeks faded into each other, following a similar rinse and repeat cycle. wake up. try to make conversation with spock during calc because the ap physics project group chat has inexplicably brought uhura and chekov together. lose whatever sport they play in gym to spock and chekov. hear uhura explain her weird hate crush on all of spock’s exes to chekov (and jim, who never pays attention the first time) in ap physics. eat his customary sandwich for lunch. fall asleep in english. walk home. get bones or scotty to drive him to fencing practice. eat dinner. go to sleep. it occurred to him around the fourth week how much chekov, someone he hardly spoke to, had weaseled his way into his life. by monday of the fifth week, it seemed like literally everyone in his friend group was best friends with chekov. sulu hated to admit it, but he felt a little jealous. and he didn’t even have his sister to bitch to.  
“i want to invite pavel to sit with us.” uhura said, setting down her lunch tray with a certain finality.  
sulu nearly snorted chocolate milk out his nose.  
bones was the first to speak up, “who the fuck is pavel?”  
uhura sighed. “chekov. i’m talking about chekov. since i guess we’re all too cool to call  
our friends by their first names.”  
“speaking of cool,” kirk interjected, “do you think chekov will be — and forgive me if i  
sound like the world’s biggest asshole — chill enough to be in our friend group? most of us get in trouble a lot, and the ones who don’t still do bad things, they’re just good at hiding it. the only

exception to both of these unspoken rules is spock and, honestly, i’m not sure if this friend group can handle another turbo virgin.”  
“spock gets like, thrice the amount of pussy you do.” bones again  
“three times zero is zero!” kirk slammed his hands on the table, “take that!”   
“please refrain from discussing my sexual activities.” spock said in a strained voice. “ god. you guys are so juvenile.” uhura said, massaging her temples.  
“what i was trying to say, before i was interrupted, was that i’m not sure if chekov is cool  
enough to kick it.” kirk said.  
“he is!” uhura nearly shouted, “he’s got the best sense of humor, i swear. he’s just shy  
and his parents are really strict.”  
“evident from the way he dresses.” sulu said under his breath  
uhura kicked him under the lunch table, “don’t be fucking rude.”  
“jim is making a legitimate point.” spock said, folding his hands together on the table.  
“our friend group has a definite penchant for breaking certain rules.”  
“it’s not like he’s getting married to one of us! it’s just lunch for christ’s sake.” scotty  
interjected.  
there was a long pause.  
“all in favor of pavel sitting with us, raise your hand.” uhura said, throwing her hand up immediately. scotty and bones soon followed. jim sighed and raised his hand.  
“majority has it!” uhura announced triumphantly.


End file.
